John Sheppard's How To Make Pizza 101
by TheUltimateGinger14
Summary: i never thought that John could cook neither did he! But when he starts making pizza everything will change...12th in the John Sheppard's: How To seires...


**John Sheppard's: How To Make Pizza 101**

****

_Author's Note: OK, so my sis jewel of athos was making pizza (those pizza's that you put in the microwave and then it just cooks them) and it made me think so yeah this is what I thought._

****

"Stella hey!" John said, rushing towards the counter that Stella was leaning on.

"Hello John," She said getting him a plate from inside the kitchen; and then handing it to him.

"So today is pizza day...right?"

"No, not anymore we stopped doing that."

"What?!?! Stop pizza day that just...just...just sacrilege!" Stella started laughing.

"Oh John we would never cancel pizza day thats the most fun we have in the kitchen all year!"

"Oh...you scared me," he breathed a big breath out, "so I was wondering since it's so fun and all...can you teach me to make your wonderfully delicious pizza?"

"Well..." she saw the look on John's face and just couldn't say no, "OK, fine i'll teach you." John jumped and spun around and then calmed himself down.

"Thank you!"

"Why do you want to know how to make my wonderfully delicious pizza?" She said; one eyebrow went down the other went up.

"Because it's just super totally wonderfully delishouce!"

"Mmhmm..."

"Yeah thats the reason...so when can we start?"

"Right know its almost lunch time!" She said, with excitement.

"OK, lets get cracking!" John said jumping over the counter into the kitchen.

"OK , so first thing first you get the dough...then you role it and roll it until it's a circle but not to thin, then you through it up in the air but I would suggest not to do because sometimes it goes..." Before she had time to finish her sentence John had thrown one up in the air and guess what it did...it landed on his face, "Splat!" Stella laughed John just stud there shocked, "That's why you shouldn't throw it...anyways back to the pizza making! After you do the whole rolling thing then you start to put sauce on it and then you spread it all around until you think there in enough, and then after that you start adding cheese and Italian seasonings and then last but not least you put adobo on it." John looked at her with a weird face.

"Adobo?"

"Yes it is one of the finest ingredients in this pizza...don't you like my pizza?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good! Know lets get to work people!"

"But Stella I don't really understand how to..." Stella cut him off.

"You'll be fine John."

"Oh...yeah sure I will..." So he started working on the pizza and he toke some dough and rolled it but...it didn't look like a circle like Stella showed him it looked like a rectangle but not really so he tried to fix it but then...he got distracted and started making the the rectangle a fish...and then he brought it over to the sauce table and put the sauce on and then he put motsarela cheese on it, and then he used regular cheddar cheese for the eyes of the fish and then the mouth and the fins and the gil's and then sprinkled the adobo on the pizza and put it in the oven. When the fish was done John took it out and it smelled so good! so he put went over to Stella and asked her what she thought...

"Well it dosn't...really look like a regular pizza...why is that?"

"I kind of messed up but I didn't burn it or anything! So will you try it?"

"Umm...I don't know?"

"Pleas! Please! Please!" John sounded like a five year old.

"OK fine i'll try it!" She took a bit and said to him...

"This is amazing!"

"Really?"

"Well not amazing but...wonderfully delicious!"

"Really? I mean of course it is a old...I mean new recipe!"

"What did you do?"

"Um... what you told me to do...except I put cheese ing the crust and let me tell you that is not so easy to do!"

"Well if it's so hard maybe you could make more? And show me because you are the only one that can do it probably don't you think?"

"Well that may be true but...OK!"

"Great! But tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because you were making this pizza all day!"

"What? But I didn't even get to have any of your pizza!"

"Don't worry I saved you a piece."

"Thank you!" He said taking the pizza from her hand and eating it right away, "Mmm, this is the best pizza I ever...zzzz...zzz...zzz..." He fell asleep right then and there.

"Good night...John Sheppard," She said giving him a little kiss on the check, and then walking away.

****

**The End**

****

_Author's Note: I don't know how to make pizza (at all) so don't correct me if I did something wrong because I don't know how to make it..._

****


End file.
